


"Let me help you with that."

by NatRomanov



Series: Stories of love and loss [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: It's gonna be an easy one, he had thought. No way taking that guy out will take longer than 20 minutes.Well, the only problem with that was that neither Saeyoung, nor Vanderwood had known that the target actually had a couple undercover bodyguards, who, the former agent had to admit, were kind of good. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten injured, like he did.But honestly, they both should've seen it coming. They should've known that the asshole who killed an innocent person, planned or not, would expect someone to come after him, for what he'd done. It was such a rookie mistake, that made Vanderwood scoff at himself. Okay, he could always blame it on being a little out of the loop at that point, but still.
Relationships: Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader
Series: Stories of love and loss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"Let me help you with that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a follow up to "You won't die... Not on my watch!"
> 
> I don't think it's strictly necessary to have read those two chapters first, but I guess there will be some gaps with this story, otherwise. 
> 
> Also, quick sidenote: Reader is not MC here

_It's gonna be an easy one_ , he had thought. _No way taking that guy out will take longer than 20 minutes._  
Well, the only problem with that was that neither Saeyoung, nor Vanderwood had known that the target actually had a couple undercover bodyguards, who, the former agent had to admit, were kind of good. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten injured, like he did.

But honestly, they both should've seen it coming. They should've known that the asshole who killed an innocent person, planned or not, would expect someone to come after him, for what he'd done. It was such a rookie mistake, that made Vanderwood scoff at himself. Okay, he could always blame it on being a little out of the loop at that point, but still. 

With his eyes fixed on the street, he let out a long sigh. There was something else he needed to prepare himself for; the possible scolding he'd face for not being careful enough, when he'd come home.  
But at the same time, he began to smile involuntarily. Mainly because it kind of reminded him of the first encounter he'd had with you, when he was injured.

Back when he met you, you had started working at a bar, he occasionally went to. He still wasn't able to pinpoint the exact moment he fell for you, but when it became painfully obvious, he was already in too deep. It had already been extremely risky to go to that bar more often than he usually did, but he enjoyed your company and before he knew it, you two were going on a date. You watched movies at your place, because he couldn't risk being seen with you, but it was a date nevertheless.  
That's also how he got to know your address and one day, in the middle of the night, he showed up bruised and bloodied, nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

And like the angel you were, you didn't even ask any questions at first. You just helped him inside and began to patch him up as good as possible with the things you had at home, after he told you not to bring him to a hospital. Even then you didn't push him to explain himself. Instead, you'd helped him into your bed (you insisted on it, even though he insisted that the couch would be enough for him), made sure he had water and some painkillers and just let him sleep off his exhaustion.

The next morning, he'd woken up to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes and even then, you still didn't push him to explain himself. You checked on his injuries again and when you were satisfied with what you saw, you told him to start eating already.   
It was comical, really, and at that time he had questioned your sanity maybe a tiny bit. But all in all, he was more than glad that you were willing to help. And in return he'd told you everything he could, without risking you to become an immediate target for the agency or some enemies.   
He was sure that you'd kick him out, he couldn't have blamed you, but what he wasn't expecting was how truly concerned you were for him instead.

That all happened three years ago and now there you were, still dating, both still breathing, even living together... All those were things Vanderwood never even allowed himself to only dream about and then you came along.  
A quiet chuckle escaped him as he shook his head. No matter how often he told you how it would be better and safer for you to dump him and move on, find someone better, you were so stubborn and insisted that there was no one else you wanted to be with. Stupid. But he couldn't be more grateful for it. 

Once he parked the car, he didn't waste any time to walk up to your apartment, preparing himself mentally for whatever reaction you could have when you saw him in such a state.  
When you heard him enter, your face lit up and for a moment Vanderwood held his breath. There would probably never be a day where he wouldn't get stunned by your beauty and the unconditional love your gaze always held. Though your expression soon morphed into a worried one and you rushed up to him, carefully taking his coat to put it aside, but before you could try and check for injuries, he caught your hands in his and leaned in to press a brief, but loving kiss to your lips.

"It looks worse than it actually is. Most of the blood isn't even mine", he began to explain.   
You only rolled your eyes in slight annoyance, but still couldn't fight the small smile. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? Bathroom, now. I'll get some ice for your face."   
With the tone in your voice, he knew there was no room to argue, so he obliged and went into the bathroom, where he peeled his shirt off and carelessly dropped it to the floor. It was ruined anyway.

Thankfully he really wasn't too badly injured, the worst being a minor cut on his side. Although it was in kind of an awkward position, which made it difficult for him to tend to it himself.  
Hearing you sigh, he stopped in his tracks and soon enough found himself getting gently nudged towards the bathtub, until he was able to sit down on the edge of it.   
"Let me help you with that." 

You stepped between his legs and carefully pressed the ice pack against his left eye, before he held it up to keep it there himself.   
"Maybe you were right about it not being too bad. I've certainly seen worse on you, but that doesn't mean that this is okay...", you muttered, pressed your lips to his forehead, before you pulled back to grab a cotton pad and doused it in alcohol to clean his wounds.   
"I know. But hey, I'm in one piece and the job is done, so it's-", he cut himself off with a hiss at the stinging of the alcohol and you were quick to press soothing kisses to his shoulder and neck, sort of in an attempt to distract him, while mumbling apologies. 

It became a habit of yours, ever since you started to regularly help patch him up and saying it wasn't utterly adorable would've been a lie. At the same time it melted his heart.  
Before you came around, no one ever cared about how much pain he was in at any point. But you... You were always so gentle and apologized when he was wincing or groaning in pain, even if it wasn't your fault at all. Once again he thought about how thankful he was that you stayed at his side, no matter what.

While you were still tending to the cut on his side with ever so gentle hands, his gaze landed on your shoulder, the scar there visible with the tanktop you were wearing. And before he knew it, the fingertips of his free hand were already grazing lightly over it, his expression turning into a mix between sadness and anger.   
"Vandy...", you began, but he shook his head and let out a long sigh, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer, so you were seated on one of his thighs. At that point the ice pack was already dropped into the tub, without a second glance.

"That was my fault... I shouldn't have gotten that close to you in the first place, while I was still with the agency. The only reason why you have this", he touched the scar again, "is because they wanted to get to me, by hurting you. If I would've just-"  
You cut him off by placing a finger on his lips and fixed him with a stern expression. You've lost count of how often you've already had that conversation, but your opinion on it never changed.  
"Listen carefully, okay? It was not your fault. And even if it was, I would never blame you or leave you. Wanna know why? Because I love you, dummy. And I'll never stop doing so. Deal with your fate, mister."  
When you noticed how the corners of his lips twitch slightly upwards, you began to smirk and leaned in closely, your lips nearly touching.  
"Besides... If it wasn't for me and my amazing skills, you wouldn't have made it that far."  
That actually made him chuckle and without any hesitation, he closed the small gap between you, to kiss you deeply.   
"I hate to admit that you've got a point there..."

You got up again to finish your work on his side and for a moment you two just kept quiet.  
"But still", Vanderwood began and you groaned involuntarily at that.   
Though that wasn't enough to make him stop just yet and you decided that maybe it was actually the best, if he just got it all out of his system. 

"Don't you think I was being kind of a hypocrite? All those years I've been telling Sev- Saeyoung over and over again how he shouldn't get attached to anyone. That it was too dangerous for us and whoever we might get involved with. All while you were at home, waiting for me every night."  
Grabbing a washcloth and dampening it, you began to carefully scrub the remaining blood off your lover's body.  
"Have you ever considered that maybe you got so much on his nerves with it, because you got into a situation where you thought you might lose the person you love? As much as you always tried to hide it, I know how much you cared for the kid from the start." 

The little huff of annoyance you got in return to that caused you to chuckle and you placed a quick peck on the tip of his nose.   
"Maybe...", he eventually, and a little begrudgingly, answered. A little lost in his thoughts, he reached out to play with the hem of your shirt, until you pulled him back to his feet and led him into the living room.   
After you flopped down on the couch, you reached out for him and he didn't waste any time to crawl on top of you, head resting on your chest, while your legs were on either side of him. 

For a while you wordlessly carded your hands through Vanderwood's hair, which made him slowly relax into you and he occasionally let out quiet hums when you scratched his scalp lightly. For a moment you two were just basking in the knowledge that you two were safe and able to still be together, despite everything that had happened in the past. 

"... How is Saeyoung holding up? I assume he was hurting really badly, right?", your soft voice broke the silence, though your hands never stilled.  
Letting out another sigh, Vanderwood shifted a bit to be able to bury his face on your neck.  
"Mc's death hit him hard, which is no surprise. Kid's got a shit ton of nightmares... They were so madly in love. It sucks that even that piece of happiness got ripped from him. MC surely didn't deserve to die. Especially not like that."   
"Mhm... I mean, I never got to meet them, but from what you've told me, they sounded like such a ray of sunshine. It's not fair..." 

This time it was his turn to press soothing kisses to your neck.  
"Sadly life is barely ever fair. Saeyoung wanted to go after the guy that killed them. I told him I'd do it for him. Because I doubt he would've felt better with that guy's blood on his hands."   
"Told you, you have a soft spot for him~", you teased and in return he bit your shoulder lightly, which caused you to giggle.

"It was the least I could do for him in a situation like that", Vanderwood grumbled. He still hated when you called him out so easily for caring, even if to you it was more than obvious.   
"I know you don't always agree, but you really are a good guy, babe. And I'm convinced he's thankful for everything you've done for him. Now all that can be done is waiting and supporting him in every way possible, I guess. And I doubt his friends will leave him hanging." 

The only response you got was a deep hum and with the way your boyfriend pressed closer to you, you knew exactly that it was only a matter of minutes now until he'd fall asleep.   
"Hey, wanna move to the bed, so you can sprawl out properly?"  
"No..." He nearly sounded like a sulking child and he wrapped his arms as good as possible around you, so there was no way you could escape. He was way too content at that moment to want to move to the bedroom. Besides, the couch was pretty comfy.  
Letting out a quiet laugh, you accepted your fate and, after dropping a kiss to the top of his head, grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to drape it as good as possible over the two of you.

Also, you knew exactly what the tight grip on you meant. Ever since Saeyoung had lost MC, Vanderwood found himself a bit more anxious again about potentially losing you. For all he knew, it could happen in the blink of an eye and the thought alone was terrifying. Though you were always there to reassure him that he wouldn't get rid of you anytime soon.   
"You're stuck with me, Vandy... I won't be going anywhere", you whispered and continued to play with his hair. "I love you so, so much. Now sleep tight."   
Eventually you both fell asleep on the couch, holding on to each other in your sleep like the other one would vanish, if you let go. 

That only made waking up in each other's arms in the morning even better and you both would make sure that no one would ever take the other one from you. 


End file.
